


The Desire to Pull Petals

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lust, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei feels a pull toward the rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire to Pull Petals

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash100 challenge 453 - "pull"
> 
>  
> 
> _warning: could possibly be read as implied dubious consent, it's not meant that way, but could be triggering_

Cersei doesn’t know exactly why she feels this damn pull to the Tyrell bitch. She, for some explicable reason, cannot resist the draw to Margaery’s smirking lips and the breasts that threaten to spill from her thin dresses.

The sight of her, makes Cersei’s cheeks grow warm much like a third consecutive glass of wine in the afternoon. She wants to pull the petals from the rose. She wants to spread Margaery on her bed. Cersei wants to take the girl all for herself.

Margaery must know this, as she takes care to pull her gowns down slightly as she walks past Cersei. If Cersei could take the bitch in her hands, she would restrain her hands and pull the gown straight off her body.

The light fabric would rip in a glorious way and Cersei would then be left to work with the flesh underneath. _This_ , she thinks, _would be where the stupid girl would finally prove useful._


End file.
